


i'll crawl home to her.

by snappdragonn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fantrolls, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappdragonn/pseuds/snappdragonn
Summary: a matespritship between a fuchsia and a mutant. what could possibly go wrong?





	i'll crawl home to her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3 so pls spare me. ;3c velvem belongs to me, ramona belongs to a friend on discord.

A fuchsia’s anger is not pretty. It’s raw and powerful, a flash of pearly white fangs and the stomping of feet that rattle the floor on which you stand. She storms on before you, a whirlwind of emotions, floodgates bursting and rivers of pink flowing down from wild eyes. You think she may strike, the open palm of her hand connecting with your cheek is, what you assume, will happen. It’s what highbloods had done to you before and it’s what she looks like she might do because she is a highblood and she is angry. The combination of the two, you know from experience, is deadly. The combination has left you waking up downed on concrete, shimmery red blood greeting your face as you peel yourself from the sidewalk, fixing yourself up, grabbing your things and riding home on your bent bicycle. The chains of your bicycle were loud, but not loud enough to drown out your pleas for the highblood to stop pummeling you with their fists. Cool shades of purple, blues and pinks stain the insides of your eyelids as you pedal all the way home, where you can safely cry until your body eventually gave into sleep.

Sleep was the only comfort you really had. Until she came into your life.

A fuchsia lover smells like freedom, of privilege and pride. Having a fuchsia in any quadrant is taking your life into their hands because they are the most powerful caste and if you poke at them too much, you can kiss yourself goodbye. Fuchsias are caged animals, barred away until they find it in themselves to pry those bars open and unleash their full potential on whoever is nearest to them. They can seem calm at first, but as you get to know them better, you soon realize you have a loaded gun on your hands. The barrel of the gun is pressed into your temple, a finger on the trigger and you don’t know when that finger would end your life. The gun drips with hues of the hemospectrum; it has taken lives before yours, it has seen things that you could only dream of. The inside of a fuchsia’s hive, stared into the lifeless eyes of a troll who died at her own hands. Those hands have held the weight of your life in gold, jewelry passed down from lusus to wriggler, laid over sharp collar bones and slid onto webbed, skinny fingers. Her head has held the power of the world, a fuchsia wields all of Alternia in her heart, in her step and on the tip of her tongue.

She can unleash hell onto your streets with a simple flick of her wrist, she can cause a genocide with a blink of an eye. She would only have to say one word and the entire planet would be annihilated.

Scared yet? You should be. You’re a mutant who’s committed to a fuchsia, committed to a troll who could snap your neck in the heat of things because her eyes burn bright, cherry red. They burn so brightly with anger, with the fury of a temper fueled by instinct and pink.

You cower because that’s how a mutant knows how to react to anger. You cower and you don’t fight back, fighting back is the kiss of death to you. She doesn’t like the words you whisper, she is tense as she simply stares back at you. You brace yourself for impact, squint your eyes shut and tense your shoulders. You’re ready, you are. Just hit me already, Velvem. Just get it over with. The silence is more terrifying than the loudest of arguments; you prefer the shrill, begging words that you two had shared before this. You missed the biting remarks, the hissed insults. Arguments were oddly comforting, it hardly ever escalated to anything more than just screaming and yelling. Silence, though…

Silence was even worse than the screams.

Velvem Coimto stands in front of you, charged like a thunderstorm waiting to strike, radiating anger and hurt. Her arms are crossed over her chest in a defensive stance, closed off, like she’s trying to protect you from herself. She’s scared of what you could do to her; Velvem is scared of herself the most, though. She knows how out of control she can get; her knuckles are bruised and busted open, leaking pink blood onto your floors and stepping in it when she starts to pace. Pace, that’s good, standing there isn’t good. Velvem paces and she paces, the slap of her bare feet sounding against the hardwood floor as she makes a zigzag pattern across your living room, eyes of dangerous, bright red following her as she moves back and forth.

“ **I think we need a break**.” Was that your voice? Yes, you had said that, you were sure of it. The silent troll stops in the middle of your living room and her eyes...her eyes are like fuchsia-colored daggers, slicing right through you as she turns to glance at you. She turns fully, her arms going limp at her sides as she tries to process what you just said. She looks sad and broken, all of the anger seeping out of her bones and making her rattle unsteadily, wavering to and fro until she catches herself. She is strong, she’ll get through it. You’re not as strong, but you’ve done worse. Broken up with worse trolls than this, you’re sure of it.

“ **A break?** ” Your words are echoed back to you in a strained tone. Had you said that? Yeah, you did. You will face the consequences now, you’re also sure of that. You flinch as the girl in black approaches, her own feet sticky with her own blood as she stops inches in front of you. Her cheeks are wet, shimmery as she cries. You feel her pain, you do, in the center of your chest, like a nail being pressed into your bloodpumper. _‘This is for the best’, ‘she deserves better’, ‘she’s too much for me’_. Excuses, you need excuses or you won’t get out of here alive. Velvem sits in silence, letting her emotions boil until she looks like she’s about to explode, angry tears welling in betrayed eyes as she raises her hand.

You can feel it coming, feel the stinging pins and needles across your cheek as a red hand print rises to the surface among freckles and scars on your cheek. She’s going to hit you. Velvem looks like she’s about to, but she can’t. You can almost feel the invisible hand slapping you across the cheek, sparking welts and blood to rush to the surface of grey skin. Velvem doesn't hit you, she loved you too much. Shame on you for thinking that she would, that she would ever think of hitting her matesprit.

Her hand goes slack and your chest falls in relief, shoulders slumping and your own tears starting to fall down your cheeks. You feel guilty, _so guilty_. You feel guilty for thinking that she could've hit you, guilty for almost wanting her to so that she would leave you to your own disaster.

“ **Ramona.** ” Velvem says your name, but you can’t catch her eye. You can’t hold her accusatory gaze, you can’t hold it for longer than a second. Red meets fuchsia, dangerous is the woman in front of you. Were you going to die here? “ **Ramona.** ” Velvem says it again, her words more bitter the second time she says it. Your name tastes sour on her tongue, it hurts her physically and it makes her recoil into herself further because she has hurt you, but she doesn’t know why, how she hurt you. She doesn’t know and you don’t feel like you have the guts to tell her. _‘It’s not you, it’s me’, ‘you scare me sometimes when you get angry’_. You have a reason to break up with Velvem; you’re scared with how much you have fallen in love with a fuchsia, how flushed you have let yourself grow for the one troll in the world that you shouldn’t be able to have.

“ _ **Answer me.**_ ” Velvem barks insistently. She needs an answer, she isn’t going to leave your hive without an answer. She waits patiently but impatiently, her arms crossing over her chest again to protect herself from what you might say. You’re small, You’re five feet of troll and you can make Velvem double over in pain with your words alone; you don’t even have to say anything, a simple word would have Velvem at your beck and call. She is so in love with you and that’s why this is so hard for her.

None of this is your fault. None of it is Velvem’s either. It’s nature, the way that things are on Alternia. Some things aren’t meant to be, some things aren’t written in the stars like they said in the storybooks your lusus read to you as a wriggler. Some things aren't perfect. Shame on you for thinking that they were. You aren't an idealist, but you were for her, you were so many things for  _her_.

“ **I don’t want to take a break. **”****

Silence. Silence. Silence.

“ **You just said you did.** ”

Less silence.

“ **Velvem, I’m scared.** ”

A discussion is opened. A dialogue is formed.

“ **What are you scared of?** ”

Understanding. Empathy. No pity, only open arms.

“ **I’m scared of a lot of things. I’m scared of how much I love you**.”

There is hurt in Velvem’s eyes again, but she understands. She feels it, too, you know.

She feels it, too.

“ **Don’t be afraid, please**.”

Velvem understands, but she doesn’t. She gets a lot of things, but some things fuchsias cannot understand.

_“ **You’re my safe space.** ”_

_“ **And you are mine.** ”_


End file.
